Malam tahun baru
by Kurusaki Dark
Summary: Malam tahun baru ala Elsword para Chara Elsword merayakan Tahun baru dengan Gaje


R: helo kembali lagi dengan saya si psikopat

Raven: jangan pake toa dodol

R: si tangan karatan

Raven: shutup

Chung: kapan mulainya

R: cekarang

Elsword: oke

Disclamer: Elsword bukan punya saya tapi punya abah Netmarble

Rating: K+ buat bahasa M

Genre: Humor Friendship

Lenght Oneshot *ditembak Chung* R: bukan Oneshot itu mulai

Warning: Gaje, AU,etdan OCnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam Tahun baru.

.

.

.

.

.

siang itu elgang and R and babunya lagi buat dekor tapi R malah santai karena ngebiyayain semua dekor

Elsword: lemparkan bola lampu itu Aisha

Aisha: baik ini *lempar lampu*

R yang buat teh langsung kaget ada yang pecah

R: berisik

Aisha: sumimasen

Raven: oi Reymon bantu

Reymon: wokey

Tiba Tiba terdengar suara maen bola

Komentator: jebret jebret

Chung: yey indo menang

Raven: dekor tolol kalau tidak R akan membunuh kita tau

Chung: iya juga dia psikopat

R: *nyiapin pisau daging*

Chung: dekor dekor cepat untuk nyawa kalian

Rena: iya cepat cepat

dekor pun selesai di rumah guild sekarang R menuju supermarket dengan busway tiba tiba ada motor yang deket busway R ingat dengan berita yang nonton busway kick

R: *busway kick sambil nunjukin jempol kebawah*

Ojek: x_x

R: sue lebok modar haha

Anonymous lagi bersihin Rumah guild

Anonymous: pihapeukeun teh si R nyuruh yang ginian lagi

R bertemu nenek lagi breakdance

R: nek napa breakdance lain

Nenek: diem lu mah kepo sih

Sebal dengan kata kata si Nenek R langsung kumat psikopatnya R langsung ngejedotin kepala si Nenek terus kepala Si Nenek sudah jadi seperti bubuk dencow:o

Sebelum si nenek mati dia berpesan pada R  
Nenek: R gw punya satu permintaan pada lo biar hidup nenek tenang ya  
R: iya nek tereh rek meuli daging jang taon baru buru  
Nenek: pang gantikeun avatar twiter nenek  
R: what the fuck are you drunk it grandma :o

akhirnya avatar si nenek pun diganti setelah berapa tahun tidak diganti si R pun OTW ka toko daging  
R: mang daging sapi barahaan  
Penjual: 800000 ED we  
R: what the hell kirangan moal lamun teu ku dewek rek di bunuh  
Penjual: gae 8000 ED wenya

R: asik 8000ED euy yeuh aturnuhun  
R pun pulang ke rumah Guild dan rencananya mereka buat sapi panggang  
R: tadaima  
Raven: mana dagingnya  
R: nih  
Elsword: asik daging apa ini  
R: YDS tikus  
Elsword: hoekk*muntah*

R: bercanda sapi tau  
Rena: terus buat apa nih daging  
R: sapi panggang  
Aisha: gw siapin dulu ovennya yah  
R: gw pergi dulu ahh  
Elsword: gw ada Quest lah  
Raven: aku membantu kalian 4 yah  
Eve: silahkan

Aisha: *baca buku masak*  
Raveh: *motong daging*  
Rena: *bersihin oven*  
Chung: *lagi main play play sama Eve* (R numpang nguburin: RIP english)  
Raven: selesai sudah dipotongnya  
Aisha: ini resep daging terenak

tiba tiba R datang  
Rena: tumben pulang mancing cepat napa tu  
R: umpannya mana  
Raven: *sweatdrop*  
R: kagak jadi lah mancingnya  
Pas malam kunti ketawa gak jelas pas lagi sunyi dan teriakan pun dimulai si kunti yang kasat mata itu jatoh

R: neng lagi apa diatas sekarang dah malem mau taon baru  
Kunti: eh mau taon baru update status doloo  
R: iyeu kunti hiji alay amatan sih maca yasin rek ngalengitkeun ye jurig  
R pun baca yasin  
R: ye ke pos jokowi udh slamet dari kunti alay

R pun sampai di bundaran HI Elsword dan teman teman juga ada disana  
Elsword: lama banget ngapain dulu dirumah  
R: tidur  
Elsword: tak ada pekerjaan lain apa  
R: gak  
Aisha: singkat,dan ngeselin jawabannya  
R: maaf  
Jam menunjukan pukul 23:00

R: etdan jam 23:00 bentar lagi  
Aisha: iya tungguin  
1 menit  
5 jam  
10 jam  
Elsword: etdan lama napa sih  
R: eh tunggu gw ngaftifin skill death clock  
elgang natap si R dengan death glare

BRAKK PLAK BUR HAYAA PAK JELEGER MEONG GUK*  
Dan R pun sukses jadi BB (Babak Belur)  
R: suakit  
Raven: memangnya tu skill dari mana ngelambatin waktu  
R: dari si  
Flashback on

R dan Anonymous ada di TKP #plakk eh di medan perang ninja lawan madura #deusig madara dink  
R: Anony lo dulu nyerang  
Anonymous: lo dolo  
R: lo etdan  
Anonymous: baiklah konoha semprul  
R:*sweatdrop*

Madara:*ngehindar* itu jurus si syahrini*di mangekyou madara* maksudnya si alis tebal  
R: citer membahana badai  
Anonymous: salah mang cetar mang cetar  
R: eh salah ya  
Anonymous: enya jang

R: aku akan menunjukan jurus ku

Madara: apa kulihat dari tadi cuman diam dasar lemah  
Anonymous: pake job paan nyok  
R: pake Devil Hunter  
R seketika menjadi DH muncul shotgun dan dual dark shooter

Madara: tak ada gunanya berubah  
R: ini belum berubah baka kalau ini baru  
R jadi Evil Angelnya (tau sendiri Evil Angel kalau ada yang maen FF 7 dirge cerberus)  
Madara: apa  
R: good bye solong sucker haha *nembakin death penaltynya*

Madara: arghh  
R jadi manusia lagi  
R: gulungan jatoh lo ambil  
Anonymous: gak  
R: terserah  
R ngambil gulungan  
R: nyong bacaanya Tsuyokomi ganti ah jadi Death Clock  
Anonymous: terserah  
Flashbang #plak eh Flashback end

R: nah gitu  
Eve: aneh tadi kau ada di dunia mana sih menurut komputerku gak ada tempat yang kau maksud  
R: nasod koplak gw ada di dunia lain di naruto  
Eve: plakk *ngegampar Rex* jangan panggil aku nasod koplak juga donk  
R: masbuloh  
Eve: deusig *nendang R*

R: maaf  
Aisha: eh udah jam 23:59  
Rena: eh iya  
Raven: cepat petasan kalian  
Batin R: MKKB si Raven  
Elsword: satu  
R: dua  
Eve: tiga  
Aisha: dorr  
R: belum  
DUNGGG  
R: baru

Rena: dor  
Raven: dor  
Elsword: dor  
Eve: dor  
Chung: dor  
R: clek fire in the hole jeleger  
Raven: dasar psikopat edan  
R: hahaha happy new year 2014

Elsword: horee tahun baru dah  
Tiba tiba tuyul dateng *di tusuk si Add* maksud gw kakek kakek *dijitak Add* baiklah ngalah aja dah si Add  
Eve: kau  
R: kakek muda kan bener  
Add: ya bener  
R: hore bener

Add: bukan lo tapi si jawaban si Eve  
Add: dari mana kau tau namaku  
Eve: nemu di google  
Raven:*sweatdrop*  
R: what  
Rena: hah jaruk *ngasal teriak*  
Elsword: cebol  
Aisha: apa kata mu  
R: dadak rusuh etdan  
Add: bener napa rusuh ya gw dateng mungkin gw ganteng

Eve: wajah hentai gitu di sebut ganteng  
Add: apa ngajak berantem  
Eve: iya napa emang hah  
R: KDRT KDRT  
Anonymous: nyok beresan dah taon baru  
R: wokey selamat tinggal gw bersama babu aneh bin laknat  
Anonymous: woi dah lah lambat  
The Ends

R: beres beres

Chung: gw sedikit dialognya

Reymon: gw ngehilang

R: shutup

Elgang: happy new year 2014 ja~ne

mind to Review


End file.
